When Hearts Intertwine
by Amy2468
Summary: AU; What happens when Kensi meets a mysterious stranger at a club? What happens when he can't remember her? Will she try jog his memory or is it best he forgets?First Fanfic! OC;Nick O'Reilly, been on team for 3 years, Doms replacement, Kensi Blye's partner. Rated T for bad language and references to pg13 ntains all characters! I suck at summaries please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so this is my first fanfic ever so please be kind and let me know if I should continue this! I also have two more fanfics in the works and they should be up soon. Enjoy!  
Amy2468 xx_

Chapter 1

"Come on please ! It will be fun" begged Nell. "No Nell I don't wanna go out tonight my bathtub is looking pretty good right now" replied Kensi whilst trying not to laugh at the puppy dog face Nell was making. "Oh come on Kenz Hetty said herself if you don't get out once in a while this job will eat you alive" whined Nell. "Oh.. Quoting Hetty now are we? but fine I'll go!"

Kensi picked out a black cocktail dress that hugged her curves perfectly and stopped mid-thigh with heels and her hair down, wavy. "Wow? Kensi you look amazing!" said Nell as Kensi got into the cab with her."You too Nell" replied Kensi. Nell had a red flowy dress and heels. "Ready? questioned Nell. "Yea lets go" replied Kensi.

They weren't long there when a few guys had hit on them all of whom failed but when one started talking to Nell she started dancing with him leaving Kensi to fend off the desperate weirdos with no hope on her own she was completely lost in thought when she heard a voice hello? Oh hi sorry, what? She asked while trying to put her self together. I was just saying how often do their pickup lines actually work on a girl like you? Kensi thought this guy was cute and his shaggy hair and stubble made him look like a real Californian surfer. "Would you care to dance?" he asked. "Yea" she answered maybe a little too quickly which she mentally kicked herself for after a while Nell came over to let her know she was going home with the new guy josh and left Kensi and her stranger to spend the rest of the night dancing drinking and talking. For her own safety and because of her job she couldn't tell him her real name or job so she said she was a waitress at the cheesecake factory and her name was Claire Egan from Chicago she got the feeling he wasn't being completely honest with her either as he did not look like a public defendant whose name was Richard kenny but she didn't care she felt safe around him and she felt that she trusted him only after knowing him for those few hours and Kensi Blye doesn't trust easily but she shook it off and decided it was best she went home  
LAST CALL yelled the bartender

As they went their separate ways she wished she could go home with him but she had work tomorrow and knew that her plan to leave early would somehow backfire and if she came into work wearing the same clothes from the night before she would not hear the end of it from the guys.

_So what do you think good, bad absolutely rubbish? Let me know with that review button down there! Thank you and have a good day!  
__Amy2468 xx_


	2. Chapter 2

When Hearts Intertwine:Chapter 2  
Kensi walked into work in her usual jeans and t-shirt but she had a serious hangover and was trying to hide her eyes with her shades she heard callen whistle as she walked in to the bullpen with her head down "who was the lucky guy?" said Sam grinning. "Shut it sam" she barked back "I take it there will be no second date then" joked callen "you know we have the technology to find out who you were with last night" said nick who didn't sound like he was joking but when she looked up she saw him smirking and she relaxed a bit "come on tell us" they all said in unison when Eric whistled alerting them of a case. "Saved by the mini didgeridoo?!" said kensi which started with a statement but ended with a question when she saw what Eric was holding. "We will find out" shouted nick as she walked away. " yea in your dreams nick" she retorted back

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

"What do we got guys"questioned callen. "An LAPD detective was attacked on his way home from a club last night his name is Marty Deeks" said nell "well if he's not navy why are we investigating this" "because " piped up hetty who was standing unnoticed in the corner "he was undercover last week with a detective Sally Parsons they were undercover as a married couple trying to find Russian sleeper agents and we have to make sure that they got out clean,the full reports are on all of your desks." "Eric do we have any survailence?" questioned nick "yes coming up!" Answered Eric. The video showed a blonde lapd detective being approached by six men who shoved him around about 17 times before one started throwing punches the detective looked pretty defeated when suddenly the camera blanked and when it returned they were gone along with the detective. Thats all we got so far but his neighbours remember a car being parked outside of his house so they were surveilling him for a while now. How can we contact Parsons? Asked Sam."Unfortunately we can't began Nell. "Wait is she missing too" interupted Nick."No what i was going to say was unfortunately we can't because she is on her honeymoon all we were able to do was send her a message to warn her" said Nell has she answered whilst sending Nick a pointed glare " And I'm pretty sure she has better things to be doing on her honeymoon" said Nell."Ok "started Nick,"but without her our chances of finding this detective go way down". And with that Kensi walked straight out of the room leaving everyone puzzled when suddenly Nell let out a gasp, she just realised where she knew that guy from and with that she ran out after Kensi leaving the boys more confused whilst hetty slowly walked out with a grin. "Does anyone know what just happened here" asked Nick who was worried about his partner. "I bet hetty knows" stated callen. "Nell said that she thought she recognised the detective Marty Deeks earlier before you guys came up... "Said eric. Nick, Sam and Callen exchanged glances before eric spoke up "wait you guys don't think that""well do you have a better explanation for her to react like that" interrupted sam well maybe she's pregnant you know and that was just morning sickness because you know ok maybe not sorry i'm just gonna go back to my unjudgmental computer said eric while quieting down a bit

Nell found Kensi in a heap on the bathroom floor. "Kensi i'm so sorry i didn't recognise him i would have gave it to another team if i recognised it sooner" said nell. "Nell its fine" said Kensi. They sat in silence for a few minutes unsure of what to say when Kensi stood and walked to the sink to start and clean herself up when she turned around to nell and said "you didn't tell the boys about this did you?" "No, no i am.. thought i should leave that decision to tell them up to you" replied Nell. "Ok, thanks Nell" said Kensi before turning to leave.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

On the way out to the crime scene Nick kept glancing towards Kensi. "Can you stop?" snapped Kensi. "Stop what?" said Nick trying to act cool, he'd never admit it but Kensi Blye frightened him sometimes especially on an empty stomach. "Staring at me like I'm a little girl who was told she couldn't have a puppy" said Kensi accusingly. "Ok sorry, its just, you know i worry more in one day then the average person would in a year maybe even their life and you just scared me today walking out of OPs like that and know not knowing whats going on with you is making my heart beat like crazy and" ranted Nick before being cut off be Kensi. "Woah ok there slow down or we will have to take you off the caffeine again seriously what did you have for breakfast this morning? Ok i can worry for myself i'm fine" " See Kensi its just knowing your worrying about yourself just makes me worry more and if this case is personal i want to know, i don't want to know all the gossipy details of how you know this guys because your my sister and i might just beat him up myself when we find him but if you can't handle this don't go all Kensi Blye in this ok? Just tell Hetty and stand down because i don't like the idea of knowing you will be out in the field shooting with your heart not your mind and i just don't want to see you hurt or worse." "Ok if i feel like this is getting to hard to handle i will tell a Hetty and work from OPs but i will not go home and just sit around and wait for news ok? And i promise to shoot with my mind before i even consider what my heart wants ok?" They sat for a few minutes before Kensi caved to the silence "Are we going to look at the crime scene or are we just going to stare at it from here?" she said whilst getting out of the car. Nick stared at her retreating figure before sighing "Just another day at the office huh?"


End file.
